While the increased susceptibility of the aged to infection by a variety of organisms is widely documented, its mechanistic basis is little understood. We are not aware of any well-developed experimental system for analysis of this phenomenon. We believe that we can exploit a unique animal model for this purpose. The organism we propose to study is the humans aged 50 and above. Data generated in our laboratory demonstrate for the first time that susceptibility of mice to B. microti increases with age. Specifically, we have shown that as DBA/2 mice age from two to six, twelve and 18 months there is an increase in the frequency and persistence of parasite infected erythrocytes. We have also demonstrated that there is a marked strain variation in age-associated susceptibility, as two, six, twelve and 18-month-old BALB/c and C57BL/6 mice show marked resistance to infection. Nonetheless, older BALB/c and C57BL/6 mice display a modest increase in early parasitemia but never manifest detectable persistent parasitemia. We have additional data demonstrating that SCID BALB/c mice sustain prolonged high parasitemia. Transfer of naive BALB/c splenocytes to SCID mice prevents such persistent parasitemia, showing that a cell transfer system can be used to identify effector cells. Importantly, there is an age-associated loss of transferable protective immunity by DBA/2 and BALB/c spleen cells. Since the age-associated differences in the ability of DBA/2 spleen cells to transfer resistance is only revealed at a lower parasite load, we conclude that BALB/c spleen cells confer a greater protection than DBA/2 cells. We now propose to test the hypothesis that there are functional differences in specific populations of lymphocytes and/or antigen presenting cells that are responsible for the age-associated loss of resistance. We will use our SCID/transfer system to define these cell populations. Since SCID mice do not succumb to high numbers of B. microti, innate immunity may contribute to resistance. We will use a genetic approach to test this hypothesis. We further propose to use formal genetic analysis utilizing recombinant inbred and classic matings to map genes critical for this age-associated decline in resistance to B. microti. We will attempt to identify candidate genes by coordinated genetic analysis and transcriptional profiling (microarray) studies. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]